


sir16

by Sasukee



Series: sir [2]
Category: NS - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 14:55:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16894716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasukee/pseuds/Sasukee





	sir16

佐助的后半截话被鸣人的吻吞没。  
   
他的背忽然抵上车身发出轻微的震动，鸣人激烈地与他唇舌相缠，紧扣他的腰身。他一面发出满足的喘息一面攀住鸣人结实的手臂。鸣人另一只手直接捏住他的屁股，暧昧又粗暴地掰开两瓣臀肉，手指长驱直入隔着裤子捅上他的后穴入口，色情揉动着。但除了过过手瘾，鸣人无法再进行下一步动作。火热又黏腻的瘙痒感从后穴传来，佐助不禁发出舒服的闷哼，鸣人沉重的呼吸撞击着他的耳膜，鸣人火热的下胯蹭着他的前身，他身体的每一个细胞都开始兴奋不已。

可是，两分钟后他们就要行动了。

去他妈的。

两个人同时在心底爆粗口。

“简直不敢相信我会是你第一个男人。”佐助身体的反应无疑是给鸣人下的蛊毒，他忘情地吻弄佐助的脖颈，内心不断警告自己要控制好情绪，手却始终在佐助屁股上留恋掐弄。

“等我回来，这里就是我的了。”  
   
“如果你的小老弟没有被迪达拉炸飞的话，我可以考虑。”  
   
“操……我能从你嘴里听到一句好话吗？”  
   
“漩涡警督——”女警过来了。  
   
佐助冷哼一声，一把推开鸣人又整了整自己的衣领，迅速地转身离开。  
   
“这里。”鸣人举手，朝女警示意。  
   
现在漩涡鸣人没有那么消极了，虽然他之前本来也谈不上消极。他有了新的动力，就是必须救出两个人质，活着回来，然后和宇智波滚床单。不，也许他应该换个更美好的说法，为了和佐助完成一场激烈又浪漫的性爱，他必须成功地救出两个人质然后活着回来——总而言之和佐助滚床单这点是终极目标就对了。  
   
从卡卡西给自己安排的小警员身边经过时，佐助丢出不冷不淡的一句话：“替我准备一支狙击步枪。”

 

tbc.


End file.
